


【良堂】你是我的星河璀璨

by biding



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biding/pseuds/biding
Summary: 520要对自己所热爱的人和事继续报以喜爱呀





	【良堂】你是我的星河璀璨

**Author's Note:**

> 520要对自己所热爱的人和事继续报以喜爱呀

 

周九良将大学录取通知书随意扔在桌上，他打开孟鹤堂的衣柜用手指逐一划过，挑眉看了看骚包的深V花色薄衬衫。

将身上的校服换下来，搭了件暗蓝的西裤，像模像样地喷上孟鹤堂不常用的香水，抓起无镜片的银边眼镜。

 

今天是他告别高中生活的第一天，孟鹤堂说过上大学就可以做成年人的事儿了。

 

 

 

 

 

八点后的迪厅才慢慢燥起来，琉璃斑斓的悬顶灯球点缀黑暗角落，DJ挥舞手臂兴奋地打碟，形形色色的男女在厅台上跟着燃炸疯狂的电乐摇摆身体。

 

今晚调酒师请假了，孟鹤堂正晃摇晃雪克壶展示一系列漂亮动作。

挽至胳膊肘的袖口用精致的袖扣别好，发蜡打上去的三七分英发垂下一缕发丝，本就生得好看的皮相单别了一只耀眼的耳钉。

细微的小动作更让人移不开眼，勾人的眼睛镀上一片星河，特别是骨节分明的手推过来调好的鸡尾酒，声音沉郁性感

 

“先生，您的酒。”

 

 

 

 

周九良进来的时候就看见一个男人痴痴地握住孟鹤堂的手，那眼神不是来喝酒的。孟鹤堂低下头推搡着什么，那男人很明显更加兴奋了。

 

 

“一杯长岛冰茶。”

 

周九良在男人的嘴快挨上孟鹤堂手背的时候一把抢过孟鹤堂的手，落下温柔一吻。

 

 

 

 

男人指着周九良的鼻子气愤地嚷嚷：“这是老子先看上的，你知不知道什么是先来后到！”

 

周九良痴迷地盯着孟鹤堂，还没松开握住的那只手。掉在地上的瑞士军刀发出清脆声响，这倒比冰水更快浇灭男人的怒火。

周九良斜眼瞟了他一眼，“滚”字还没出口那人就连滚带爬地跑了。

 

 

孟鹤堂抽回自己的手，笑骂周九良“你吓他做什么”转身给他调酒。

周九良将自己的眼镜摘下来给孟鹤堂戴上，逐一加入的酒液在雪克杯里摇晃成型。孟鹤堂有舔嘴唇的习惯，他专注地做一件事情的时候都是神采飞扬的。

周九良的目光盯得太紧了，将调好的长岛冰茶倒进装满冰块的酒杯里，孟鹤堂才敢和他对上视线，不好意思地笑笑。

 

 

半片柠檬和点缀的两片薄荷，孟鹤堂笑着托腮“你能喝酒吗？”孟鹤堂比周九良大五岁，在他眼里周九良一直都是一个小孩，小崽子。

 

“今天录取通知书刚到，上个星期我就成年了。”周九良大口咽下半杯长岛冰茶，烈酒烫喉，没忍住咳嗽两声。“是你答应我的，成年了就可以做成年人的事。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

周九良寄放在孟鹤堂家的时候刚刚十六，叛逆的小孩儿怎么可能会听一个只比他大五岁的“监护人”的话。

每天放学把自己锁在房间里不出来，只有吃饭洗澡的时候才离开房间一小会儿。

年纪轻轻的小孩整天摆出一副老大爷的模样，沉默寡言不爱笑。

 

孟鹤堂是真怕这小孩儿憋出什么病来，每天都变着花样逗自己这个“不省心的儿子”笑一笑乐一乐。

当周九良憋不住噗嗤一声笑出来时候，孟鹤堂就大松一口气揉揉毛茸茸的发旋，语重心长地说些“小孩子就是要多笑笑”“你看你笑起来多好看呀”的话语。

 

 

 

孟鹤堂拿自己当可怜的老父亲周九良可没有。

 

在第一次春泄后周九良就知道自己喜欢孟鹤堂，梦里的他倚在自己身下不堪入耳的娇嗔，娇红眼尾止不住地掉泪珠，情欲浸泡相交炽热的身体。

一声声颤音的“九良九良”把周九良刺激醒了。

 

 

孟鹤堂知道这毛小子偷偷自慰，这个年纪的小孩他也不会说什么。

望着周九良走向厕所有点窘迫的背影还不禁打趣：“需要的话和我说一声，我把电脑借你。”

周九良内心暗道不如把你借给我。

 

 

 

 

周九良一直藏得很好，那天是孟鹤堂喝多了。

 

面色通红眼皮打架，周九良刚打开门孟鹤堂就挂在他身上，两只手抱住他的脖子，头埋在脖颈处还呢喃醉话。

双手轻轻扶在孟鹤堂腰腹处，看上去干练精瘦的细腰有一些软乎乎的赘肉。

正在长身体的男孩不知道什么时候比孟鹤堂还高出一点，周九良用了些力抱起孟鹤堂，偷偷亲了亲蹭着嘴角的耳垂。

 

周九良将孟鹤堂放在他的床上，没有梳上去的头发服帖地垂在额前。水光润泽的唇瓣粉嫩嫩的，像Q弹诱人的蜜桃果冻。

周九良没忍住，覆上孟鹤堂的手十指相扣，弯下身子尝了尝勾人的唇。生涩的唇齿啃咬孟鹤堂的嘴，不熟练的技法差点让他俩喘不过气。

孟鹤堂不满意地从鼻子里发出两声哼哼，周九良才心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

 

 

孟鹤堂虽然喝多了但也没断片儿，第二天早上起来什么都还记得。自己躺在周九良床上那小孩却不知道去哪儿了，而且小孩真的就只想亲亲自己。

好歹还没成年呢，孟鹤堂打消对小孩下手的念头。仔细想想还是不能做那些违法的事。

 

晃醒了睡在沙发上的周九良，一本正经地说：“九良你喜欢做什么我都不管你，但是只有成年了才能做成年人的事知道吗？”

 

 

 

 

这件事情之后周九良连藏都不藏了。一汪深情仿佛能溢出来，抛弃过去那副“性冷淡”的嘴脸，每天变着花样对孟鹤堂说情话。

老是不安分地偷亲他的脸他的手，被抓包的时候就装作一脸无辜的样子，嘴巴里还念叨“我又没做那些个成年人做的事情”羞得孟鹤堂急忙捂住他的嘴。

 

 

 

最近迪厅的事多，孟鹤堂总是忙到很晚才回来。以至于错过了周九良的成人礼都不知道。

孟鹤堂以为小孩最近青春期脾气上来了不怎么理自己，没多留心想。周九良不和他说话他就自己找话题聊，逗周九良开心。

好死不死就是把周九良已经是成年人这个身份划过去了。

 

在正式拿到录取通知书前，周九良还是忍住了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

那杯长岛冰茶孟鹤堂没敢让周九良喝完就倒掉了，小孩抓住他的手不松开，脸上扑红扑红的。眼睛死死盯着孟鹤堂，完全放开了。

孟鹤堂心疼地摸摸周九良的脸，在他唇边落下一吻，温声安抚炸毛的小猫：“咱回家好不好？”

 

周九良没说话，还是死死盯住孟鹤堂。

 

“行行行，我答应你。小崽子你就等着今晚开荤是吧？”

孟鹤堂没好气地佯怒瞪回他一眼，周九良才点点头，笑得一脸灿烂。

 

 

 

周九良酒量不差，只是孟鹤堂以前不让他碰酒，而且烈酒容易上头。

被孟鹤堂带回车上的时候已经酒醒大半，手里抓着孟鹤堂车上常备的毛绒玩具，眼睛却在孟鹤堂身上落了根。

孟鹤堂用手推开他的脸，被这小崽子瞧得脸色发烫，在这么下去连车都不能好好开了。

 

 

明明周九良才是喝醉酒的人，偏是要抱着孟鹤堂上楼。

少年人的力气很大，孟鹤堂拧不过他。嘟嘟囔囔要说什么就被周九良的唇堵住了，孟鹤堂连忙用手挡住他的嘴，埋在他胸口小声说着：“先回家”

 

 

门把手落锁的清脆声响让孟鹤堂心安，孟鹤堂伸出手臂环扣住周九良的脖子，小狼崽子的吻技还是一点进步都没有。

 

 

孟鹤堂分开被啃咬发红的唇，让周九良把他放在玄关柜上。

“连接吻都不会，你小子还想做些什么？昂？”

周九良仔细瞧了瞧孟鹤堂的唇，确实差点被自己咬出血来。

 

“我教你，学着点。”

 

孟鹤堂抬起周九良的下巴，松软的唇轻轻吸咬着周九良的唇，灵巧的舌尖撬开牙关，在紧密相触的间隙又让空气流通。

骨传感可见听见咕噜搅动的水声，孟鹤堂教给他的技法就像是在嘴巴里让樱桃蒂打一个结，暧昧缠绵中夹带炙热情愫。

周九良不舍地分开时又有点头晕目眩的错感。

 

孟鹤堂将银边眼镜摘下来，又解开周九良穿着自己深V花衬衫的几颗扣。

低声线滚烫的气浪拍打在周九良耳朵上

 

“怎么，今天也只想亲亲我就够了吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

孟鹤堂从浴室里出来时只穿了一件白衬衫，不像是他的型号。

堪堪遮盖住荫蔽部位的衬衫更加神秘诱人，看不清孟鹤堂身下到底有没有穿内裤，周九良就被推进浴室洗澡去了。

 

“这件衬衫我是照你型号买的，你等会儿不给它撕烂了就留着穿吧。”

孟鹤堂从冰箱里拿出一盒草莓，哼着小调将草莓洗干净。

 

 

周九良搭了一条浴巾就出来了，孟鹤堂都不知道周九良有在偷偷健身。

曲线完美的腹肌整整八块，肱二头肌和肱三头肌也饱满可观。

 

三两口咽下口中剩余的草莓，刚想再往嘴里送一颗草莓就被周九良扑倒在蚕丝绒面床上。

孟鹤堂推了推周九良的肩膀，嘴里塞了一颗草莓含糊不清道：“别心急，先和我接吻尝试不咬碎这颗草莓。”

 

被舌头舔舐的草莓在口中翻转，周九良学得很快，他在努力模仿孟鹤堂的吻。

牙齿划破的草莓汁水顺着脖颈流经锁骨一路向下，雪白的衬衫沾上粉红的汁水。

 

啃咬稀碎的草莓进了两人的肚子，孟鹤堂满意地亲亲周九良的脸颊，年轻学东西就是快哈。

 

 

 

向上蔓延的手解开了白衬衫的衣扣，周九良埋在孟鹤堂脖颈处种下颗颗爱痕。

触摸雪白胸脯前那两颗红嫩的乳尖，坏心眼地掐了两下。

 

孟鹤堂疼得叫出声来，憋出红通通的眼睛马上要哭出来。

周九良连忙含住更加艳红的乳尖，舌头打圈舔舐安抚挺立的小豆子，顺带吮吸周围的嫩肉。

 

孟鹤堂还是别过头不理他，生气地噘嘴。周九良凑过去吻吻掉下来的泪珠，叼住他的耳垂软肉摩挲：“对不起我下手重了，我下次一定轻点”

 

孟鹤堂可怜地又要掉下几滴泪出来，推开他嘴上嘟囔“不做了不做了”

 

周九良急得将孟鹤堂摁进自己怀里，又是亲脸颊又是擦眼泪的。

“糖糖我不乱玩儿了，你让我这么做我就怎么做”周九良着急奶音儿都出来了，抱紧孟鹤堂一遍一遍帮他捋背。

 

 

 

孟鹤堂自己褪下身上的白衬衫，拉过周九良的手放在臀瓣上，从抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑液替自己扩张。

纤细的手指戳进可人的小穴，孟鹤堂坐在周九良身上有点伸不开手。

一根手指的进出都会翻带出更红嫩的穴肉，孟鹤堂不自觉地咬住唇，当着周九良的面做扩张不太舒服，莫名地有种羞耻感。

孟鹤堂脸色红地不行，又羞又爽的。浴巾底下的温度也涨起来的，硌得孟鹤堂更加害羞乏力。

 

孟鹤堂抽出自己的手指让周九良试试，勾着周九良的脖子倒在床上，让他和自己接吻。

 

 

 

周九良看过gv知道做爱前要扩张，可是毕竟影片和真人不一样。

孟鹤堂真的在他面前教他如何扩张的时候，他的脑袋炸得一片空白。眼神哪儿都想看却又不知道该往哪儿看。

 

抹上润滑液送进去一根手指，温热的内壁吸附着划动的手指。周九良加快速度抽插两下，身下的美人儿发出舒服的喘息。

周九良含住乳白胸脯前的茱萸极轻地吮咬，孟鹤堂的十指伸进他的发丝间。

 

身下的扩张逐步增添指数，孟鹤堂藏不住的娇嗔竟然个当年梦里的那些声音重叠，周九良堵住他的唇要将这些声音全部吞咽进肚。

 

 

三指顺利出入带出来黏滑的肠液，孟鹤堂感觉自己的腰已经化成一摊水了。

周九良要给自己带上套的前一秒被孟鹤堂拦下了，掀开浴巾下的物件涨大狰狞，孟鹤堂用手指划过马眼，握住它上下划动几下就含了上去。

 

周九良吓得扶住孟鹤堂的肩膀表示自己不用，孟鹤堂却含糊表示这也是教学的一部分。

 

 

 

灵活的舌头包裹龟头，手掌握住柱身上下抽动。孟鹤堂的脑袋跟着一上一下的，说不清的刺激和快感爬上周九良的神经。

孟鹤堂感受到逐渐变大的阴茎便更加卖力的吞吸，刺激马眼的舌尖快速转动，周九良的身体好像颤了颤。

 

孟鹤堂口腔酸胀却还没等到周九良的释放，刚准备离开就被周九良摁住脑袋，闷声的“嗯”是从周九良的胸腔发出来的。

麝香滚烫的精液在口中炸开，孟鹤堂差点没兜住。

 

第一次被口释放的感觉让周九良大脑一片空白，无尽的快感和灼烧的情欲让他愣神几秒。

听见孟鹤堂的吞咽声才回过神来，连忙亲亲孟鹤堂的嘴将自己的东西吃干净。

 

 

 

孟鹤堂帮周九良套上套儿，后穴的情水打湿一打快被褥痕迹。空虚不满地叫嚣着，孟鹤堂爬在周九良的胸口撅起臀。

声音沙哑带着委屈的哭腔：“九良你也帮帮我，我要你。”

 

周九良托住孟鹤堂的脑袋将人轻轻压在床上，挺立的阴茎温度滚烫。和孟鹤堂的阴茎摩擦着，在穴口打旋。

“九良，快，快点快点进来，唔嗯~”

孟鹤堂爽地伸出漂亮的脖颈，周九良一口咬住诱人的喉结，慢慢递送自己的物件。

 

打开成“M”型的双腿勾住周九良的腰，周九良掐在孟鹤堂的腰窝处，一下一下地抽插涌出来的情欲。

孟鹤堂舒服地脚指头都舒展着，头埋在周九良锁骨处轻轻吻着。

周九良也是放轻力道极其温柔地吻着孟鹤堂的每一处。

 

 

周九良也不忘帮孟鹤堂的分身释放一下，手掌包裹住直挺的柱身上下抽动，后穴的迭进也没有停止。

不一会儿孟鹤堂就交了械，粘稠的精液沾染周九良一手，周九良也舔舐干净吞咽进肚。

 

 

 

穴壁中的褶皱被抚平又反卷，逐渐熟悉外物进入的后穴展示更深处的秘境。

 

周九良触碰都不同寻常的软肉时，孟鹤堂惊呼出一声娇嗔。红眼尾眨下一滴泪珠，表情却是舒服至极的满足和兴奋。

周九良又朝那块地方顶了一下，孟鹤堂头皮酥麻，快感电流遍布全身的每一处血液。

 

周九良故意爬在孟鹤堂耳边问他：“是这儿吗？糖糖？”不等孟鹤堂回答又顶了一下。

孟鹤堂弓起身子挂在周九良身上，害羞极了点点头。酥麻感交织满当当的爱意，孟鹤堂控制不住自己的声音“嗯嗯啊啊”地小声咽唔。

 

 

周九良在靠近那块软肉的地方停住，舔了舔孟鹤堂的耳垂，问着：“糖糖还想要吗？”

忽然停止的快感让孟鹤堂有点恼火，蹭蹭周九良的脸“嗯”了一声。

“那你告诉我，我是谁？”

“九良”

“你是谁？”

“糖糖”

“我们是什么关系？”

“父子”

周九良不高兴地拍了孟鹤堂屁股一下，笑骂道：“有儿子上父亲的吗？”

“那我们是什么.....”

“恋人”

 

 

周九良吻了吻孟鹤堂的眼睛，没等孟鹤堂回答就加快身下的动作。

一次次碾压在敏感点上的快感快将孟鹤堂冲垮，手指用力抓住周九良的臂膀，嘴巴里哭腔只会念着：“九良九良”

孟鹤堂每唤一声，周九良就应一声。

 

 

泪水和汗水在脸上分不清楚，周九良却尽心吻着。

更加猛烈的抽插后孟鹤堂和周九良都到达了临界点，双双缴械后周九良倒在孟鹤堂身上大口喘息。

孟鹤堂也累极了，眼皮打架就要睡觉。周九良起身将灌满精液的安全套打上一个结，扔进垃圾桶。捞起困得迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂去浴室清理干净。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第二天早上孟鹤堂比周九良起的早，周九良闭着眼睛向前捞了一把却没有任何东西，睁开眼睛起身要去找孟鹤堂。

着急忙慌地连拖鞋都没穿，刚冲出卧室门就和正在盛粥的孟鹤堂打了个照面。

 

“你要是困的话就再睡会儿。”孟鹤堂还没把话说完，周九良就抱住他不撒手了。

像一只还离不开妈妈的小奶猫一样窝在孟鹤堂脖颈处不肯动，孟鹤堂发现他没穿鞋，慢慢向沙发移动别让小孩儿着凉。

 

孟鹤堂胡噜胡噜他的头发，像以前哄不开心的小周同学一样：“担心我走啦？没有，我不会走的昂，我就是担心你饿起来煮碗粥。”

周九良的手放在孟鹤堂的腰间处，轻轻揉着：“你的腰疼吗？我帮你揉揉。”

 

 

周九良想了想，抬头望着孟鹤堂的眼底很坚定

“我可以照顾你的，不用你时时刻刻照顾我。”孟鹤堂有点感动，静静等着小孩儿要对自己说些什么“昨天，昨天你已经答应了，我们是恋人，不是父子。我是你的男朋友，应该是由我来照顾你担心你呵护你才合理。”

 

 

孟鹤堂低着头没说话，其实眼睛里蓄满了泪水。这么忽然有一种小崽子长大了的感觉。

 

 

周九良起身帮孟鹤堂盛了一碗粥，递到他嘴边还不忘吹吹。

看见孟鹤堂吃下去才大大松一口气，遭罪的明明是孟鹤堂，这个大傻子却不知道心疼心疼自己。

孟鹤堂也拿起勺子喂了他一口粥，吻干净周九良唇边地残渣。

 

 

 

“孟哥，你再等等我，等我四年，我会证明给你看的。”

 

“傻小子，孟哥跟了你就认定了，你要是没出息哥养你。”

 

周九良佯怒看了孟鹤堂一眼，孟鹤堂故意不看他小声嘀咕“不过我才不相信我男朋友没出息”

 

周九良气不过去挠孟鹤堂的痒痒肉，逗得孟鹤堂躺在沙发上直求饶。

孟鹤堂指着周九良的鼻子笑骂道：“小没良心的，刚刚还说疼我来着！”

周九良张嘴要咬他的手指，笑嘻嘻地也不回答。

两个人就在沙发上你笑笑我闹闹，亲亲手碰碰脚。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

不止一个四年，在未来的万千岁月里。

周九良为他的男朋友买上豪车洋房，孟鹤堂陪他男朋友走过低谷贫乏。

在满地散乱的工作合同中对饮咖啡，在下暴雨进水的小屋里相靠听歌，在霞光万丈的夕阳下散步，在晴空万里的草坪上宣读誓言。

他们的生活在不断继续，酸甜苦辣，喜怒哀乐都是人生百态。

 

不变的是那一颗为爱跳动的心，和眸底藏不住的那份深情。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

————END————

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
